


Entre hermanos

by xSarii1827



Category: Batman (Comics), Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 16:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12084852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSarii1827/pseuds/xSarii1827
Summary: Damiani es la princesa de papá, la niña consentida de sus tres hermanos mayores, su tesoro, pero cuándo Jon llega a la vida de la familia Wayne e intenta "robar" el mayor tesoro de esta, las cosas se descontrolan.¿Por qué Bruce quiere hacer un aerosol anti-acoso de kriptonita? ¿Dick logrará que su hermanita no tenga novio hasta después de los cuarenta? ¿Jason castrará a Jon?¿Por qué Tim es el único que resulta golpeado ante las ocurrencias de sus hermanos?





	Entre hermanos

**Author's Note:**

> En este fanfic Damian es una CHICA y tiene la dulce edad de 14 años al igual que Jon. 
> 
> Este fanfic también esta publicado en mis cuentas de ff.net y Wattpad.

**Introducción**

 

Damiani siempre ha sido la princesa de la casa, acostumbrada a recibir la atención de su padre y las burlas y mimos de sus tres hermanos mayores. Todo en casa lleva una amplia rutina que consiste en ella siendo el centro de todo. Cosa que deseara, cosa que obtenía, sin embargo, hay un par de excepciones...

—Padre, soy perfectamente capaz de salir a patrullar por mi cuenta, si mis hermanos pueden hacerlo ¿por qué yo no?—inquirió la menor mientras hacía un puchero intentando convencer a su padre, no estaba siendo justo, ella era Robin y como tal debía tener la capacidad de salir sola, como el resto de sus hermanos.

—Ya hemos hablado de esto, si deseas salir a patrullar por tu cuenta, uno de tus hermanos debe estar contigo, es por tu propia seguridad. Ahora a dormir, mañana tienes escuela —concluyó.

—Sí padre —suspiró frustrada mientras se encaminaba a su habitación, necesitaba una ducha.

Esa era la primera excepción, sin embargo, había otra aún más peligrosa para Damiani (a consideración de su padre y sus sobre protectores hermanos), los chicos. Todos en su familia siempre se habían encargado de que nadie se le acercará a menos de 20 metros a la redonda si querían intentar algo con ella. A veces se preguntaba cómo rayos logran enterarse antes que ella quién gusta de su persona. 

Todo había comenzado cuando se había matriculado en  _Gotham Academy._

Damian gruño por lo bajo,  _Gotham Academy_ le repugnaba. Para empezar tenía que usar el uniforme obligatorio, dicho de otra forma, usar una pequeña falda que apenas si le llegaba a las rodillas y que mostraba más de lo obligatoriamente correcto, en segundo lugar, se veía obligada a socializar; hasta ahora su padre le había permitido estudiar en casa, pero eso se acabó cuando Grayson le hizo notar a su padre que quizá no tenía amigos suficientes y que era esencial para su desarrollo que dejará de ser tan poco sociable y que de una vez por todas se pusiera a charlar con chicas de su edad. No es que no quisiera hacerlo en realidad, pero todas ellas siempre se le habían antojado tontas y vanas. Los chicos eran otra cosa totalmente distinta, sin embargo, sus hermanos descubrieron que era más sencillo mantenerlos alejados si tenían una  _charla_   _amistosa_  con ellos, por lo cual era raro que ella interactuara con alguno.

Pero todo cambio cuando lo conoció a él: Jonathan Kent, él hacía que su estadía en la escuela fuera tolerable, lo mejor de todo era que sus hermanos se veían obligados a soportar al chico debido a su papel como Superboy, en ocasiones su compañero en batalla y una de las pocas personas con las que se le permitía salir a patrullar sin que Dick pegará el grito en el cielo o al menos así había sido hasta ahora, pero todo estaba por cambiar...

Jon la había invitado a salir al día siguiente.

 

-break-

 

—¿Todo está bien hija? Te noto algo inquieta...

—Todo va bien padre —respondió automáticamente mientras seguía jugando con sus vegetales, no tenía mucho apetito.

—Señorita, coloque el vestido que pidió en su recámara, ¿necesita algo más?

—Eso es todo Alfred, gracias.

—¿Vestido? ¿Saldrás a algún lado?

—Jon me invitó a salir al cine —confesó.

—Podrías pedirle a alguno de tus hermanos que te acompañe...

—No es necesario padre, en realidad es una cita. Me retiró —concluyó dirigiéndose directamente a su habitación, tenía que comenzar a prepararse y no quería que su padre decidiera que la compañía de alguno de sus hermanos era extremadamente necesaria.   


 

Chicos es una emergencia, hablo por el intercomunicador de la familia.

—¿Qué sucede Bruce? —inquirió Dick.

—Damiani va a tener una cita.

—¿QUÉ? ¡Mierda! ¡Waah~! — exclamaron los tres al unísono.

—¿Con quién? ¿Quién se atrevió? — preguntó Dick escandalizado.

—¿La princesa demonio aceptó? —cuestionó poco convencido Jason.

—Ya llego —informó Bruce, había escuchado el timbre sonar—. Escúchenme bien, quiero que los sigan y que por ningún motivo los pierdan de vista, intervengan si es necesario. ¿Entendido?  


 

A partir de que Damiani y Jon habían salido de casa, sus hermanos habían comenzado a seguir a la pareja furtivamente, cuidando de no ser vistos por ellos.

¿Su ubicación actual? El cine.

— ¡Hizo la maniobra! — comentó escandalizado Tim mientras observaba a Jon pasar el brazo por los hombros de Dami.

—Descuida en cualquier momento la princesa demonio lo va a sacar volando— afirmó Jay.

—Lo está dejando abrazarla — lloriqueo Dick — ¡Tenemos que hacer algo! ¡Está corrompiendo a mi hermanita!

— ¡Hay que planear una estrategia! No podemos permitir que nos descubran y ¡guarden silencio! A este paso nos delatamos solos.

—¡Encima de todo es una película de terror! —continuo Dick, había comenzado a morderse las uñas.

—Hoo~ típico cliché para que la chica se lance a sus brazos, ese mocoso no es tan estúpido después de todo —murmuró Jason.

—¡Quieren prestar atención! ¡Cada vez están más juntos! —susurro Tim.

—¡Oh por Dios! ¡Van a besarse!

— ¡Suficiente no puedo permitirlo! —hablo Jay— el mocoso se muere aquí y ahora.

—No seas estúpido Jason! —interrumpió Tim mientras le propinaba un coscorrón—. Si le disparas, la bala podría rebotar y darle a Dami.

—Caballeros—hablo uno de los gerentes mientras les iluminaba con una linterna, lanzandoles una mirada de desaprobación —les tengo que pedir que abandonen la sala, están haciendo demasiado ruido y otros clientes se han quejado. Síganme por favor.

Tim suspiro abatido, tenían solo una orden, una y habían fallado.

—¡No podemos permitirlo! ¡Se supone que no tendría novio hasta los cuarenta! Y aún entonces eso estaba en duda... —expresó consternado Dick, mirando alternativamente a cada uno de sus hermanos.

—Pues no hay mucho que podamos hacer ahora, nos expulsaron del cine, ¿recuerdas? —dijo Tim, enarcando una ceja—.Todo es su culpa, par de ruidosos.

—Bruce nos mata si se entera que los perdimos de vista —susurro Dick.

—Siempre es una opción castrar al pequeño mocoso.

 

-break-

 

—Estas castigada—. Fueron las palabras que dijo su padre apenas puso un pie en la sala de estar, Damian volteo a ver a sus hermanos, buscando apoyo, pero lo que encontró fue la aceptación de los mismos ante lo dicho por su padre.

—Puedo saber qué fue lo que hice mal —inquirió.

—Tu hora de llegada a casa es inaceptable, mañana es día de escuela. Sabes lo que opinó sobre eso, Damiani—. No la estaba castigando por llegar tarde, comprendió, sus hermanos le habían informado con santo y seña de lo que había pasado en sus cita. Los miró furibunda mientras aceptaba en silencio el regaño—. No saldrás a ningún lado por dos semanas, incluido a patrullar, irás a la escuela y regresaras a casa en cuanto suene la campana, Alfred pasará por ti.

—¿Qué hay de mis clases de esgrima? —preguntó, su padre no podía quitarle eso también, podía soportar estar dos semanas sin salir a patrullar y tampoco es que saliera mucho además de eso, pero la esgrima era su clase extracurricular favorita.

—El castigo también incluye tus clases de esgrima —concluyó Bruce —. Ve a tu habitación.

Damian les lanzó una última mirada a sus hermanos antes de salir corriendo a su habitación.


End file.
